


Well, Shit. (HankCon)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff - HankCon & Reed900 Hell [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: Connor was acting a bit off.It wasn't a necessarily bad thing. He seemed happy enough, ecstatic even, as per usual. Connor seems to be in a good mood a lot. Generally speaking, there's not much that can really get him down. But he seems unusually happy, even for him, which again, isn't a bad thing, it's just a thing. And Hank doesn't really know how to explain it.In which Hank has a realization.





	Well, Shit. (HankCon)

**Author's Note:**

> This is still following my Detroit Become Human Stuff series, so if you haven't read that stuff, some of this probably won't make sense. You don't have to read it if you don't wanna though, 's not like I care... Baka... >.> <.< >.>

   Connor was acting a bit off. 

   It wasn't a necessarily bad thing. He seemed happy enough, ecstatic even, as per usual. Connor seems to be in a good mood a lot. Generally speaking, there's not much that can really get him down. But he seems unusually happy, even for him, which again, isn't a bad thing, it's just a  _thing_. And Hank doesn't really know how to explain it. 

   It started after he'd been shot at that store. He acted weirdly at the hospital, but Hank had written it off as adrenaline, or whatever the android equivalent was. Connor was just hyped up because they were gonna be trapped in a hospital for a week with nothing to do. Hank tried telling him that he could leave any time he wanted, even encouraged him to do so, but then he just looked upset. "Jesus, Con, I'm not pushing you away, or nothing. I just figured you would want to go home. Not exactly a whole lot for you to do around here."

   But Connor stayed with him the entire time, and the first night they'd been home since that, Connor basically begged to stay in bed with him. He was still wearing Hank's Detroit Police hoodie. He didn't plan on giving it back. He woke up the next morning, and Connor was still there, his face situated in the space between Hank's chin and collarbone like it'd been carved out that way specifically for him, the hood of the older man's hoodie pulled up over his head, his simulated breathing coming out in soft puffs on the skin of Hank's neck, his arms wrapped around him. If it had been a few months ago, Hank would have pushed him away. But he didn't. 

   And he tried writing it off as a one-time situation. Connor was just worried about him, he told himself. He'd already told the android before that he didn't need him to take care of him, he was a grown man and could take care of himself, he was perfectly capable, and Connor hadn't denied his capabilities, but hadn't stopped taking care of him either. He was like a mother bird. So Hank wrote this off as Connor just doing his usual thing. 

   But then he kept waking up with Connor next to him. The other had a perfectly good bed of his own the next room over, so he wasn't staying with Hank out of any convenience of distance. Not to mention convenience wasn't something Connor searched for very often. Some nights, he couldn't even remember inviting the android into his bed, but there he was, and it made Hank panic the first few times he woke to a Connor wrapped around his midsection in nothing but an oversized Detroit Police hoodie that he has no hope of getting back, and a pair of boxers that were no doubt his, given that they were always tied at the hip with a rubber band because they were much too large, and the fact that Connor didn't own boxers because there was no reason for him to. He was basically a Ken doll down there.

   But here he was, lying next to Hank in bed in a way too big for him pair of baby blue boxers, bunched in a rubber band at the hip, and Hank's old hoodie. 

   He should be weirded out, he should be angry or at least upset at Connor, but it's not like the affection stops there. He cooks all the meals and puts the utmost love and care into it, and at first Hank rationalizes, well, of course, he'd put more effort into his meals, he's been eating these past couple months, too. But that argument falls flat when he gets a box of Hank's favorite donuts, and the only reasoning behind it is, 'because I wanted to'. Connor doesn't touch the donuts. They were all for him.

   And then again when the android starts getting coffee for him every day when they go to work, which that in and of itself means Connor goes into the break room, and Gavin is usually in there, so Connor puts himself in that situation just to get Hank a cup of coffee even though the android had already made him coffee this morning with his breakfast. And the coffee Connor makes him not only always tastes the same but tastes the same because it literally tastes like every cup of coffee Hank had drowned himself in for years to get rid of unwanted hangovers from drowning himself in ethanol the night before. Connor had memorized how he liked his coffee. Which really wasn't a big deal, of course, he remembered, Connor remembers everything. His brain is a supercomputer. 

   But then that thought gets thwarted the first time Hank bothers to look at the styrofoam cup and notices his name written on it in marker with a little heart at the end. He followed Hank everywhere, and Hank didn't mind anymore, and actually felt really weird and miserable on the days that Connor had off and he didn't. On those days he'd come home and Connor would basically leap at him for any scrap of attention the man bothered to give him, more often than not walking around in that same Detroit Police hoodie and a pair of Hank's sweats, despite the fact that he had clothes of his own. 

   He should be annoyed. 

   But he's not.

   He wants so badly to get annoyed by these things. He should be annoyed, he keeps telling himself over and over. He never does, though, and soon the affection in the workplace even starts picking up. Connor wears his clothes, not Hank's, but he's constantly going over to sit on the edge of Hank's desk at the end of the day when the lieutenant's still working on paperwork for the day as if the space between their desks was too great a distance. Most of the time he doesn't even engage in conversation. Just sits there, smiles, and watches him. And if Hank hadn't changed his mind about androids months ago on whether or not they were living or not, this would have crossed some uncanny valley shit. But Connor  _wanted_  to be sitting there. He  _wanted_  to be watching Hank. He  _wanted_  to be smiling in his direction. And then when he remembered Connor  _could_  want, he told himself he should be annoyed and creeped out by this, too. But he wasn't. 

   And he was sure Reed, that fucking asshole, was eventually gonna look over at them and make some vulgar comments about him and Connor, but that never came, either. In fact, the one time Hank followed Connor straight to the break room, where the android ended up going every morning to get coffee for him, Gavin was there having a  _civil_  conversation with Nines. And when he noticed him and Connor, he just made this half-hearted wave and went back to his conversation. Hank's life was getting really weird. 

   ... And he noticed, as he looks down at another cup of coffee, name and a tiny heart written in sharpie and donut included, that he  _likes it_.

   Fuck.


End file.
